The Calefaction
by BigWeirdoXD
Summary: Natsu needs to show Lucy what it happens when you make a Dragon Slayer jealous, and she sure aswell will make him jealous from now on


Every alive person on earth knew that the Fire Dragon Slayer has an abnormal body temperature. _Everyone..._

About this thing was aware aswell his best friend and partner, _Lucy Heartfilia_.She could tell that everytime he would sneak into her apartment at night, she was 101 percent sure that she will melt. The heat wasn't welcomed in the summer hot nights, when the blonde was sure that the temperature from outside was enough to have her faint, and adding the walking chimney...she was sure that wasn't the best combination. She even tried to get closer to Gray according the fact that he was a walking icecube. But nonetheless, when the cold season made it's way towards Fiore, she was clinging to the source of heat everytime she saw him. She even let him sneak into her room at night, and in the next morning she won't say a thing about it. She just...enjoyed the heat he course, she will never admit it out loud.

About this thing was aware aswell his best friend and partner, _Natsu Dragneel_. The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. He knew that his temperature had an effect on the people around him / and his partner/ , but he couldn't help the feeling of burning up everything in his way and putting everyone on fire, when he saw the blonde sitting and laughing at a table with Gray! He was better than that ice-stripper and they both knew that. Deep down he knew that the girl was sitting with Gray only because he was frigid, but the jealousy sensation that was blazing his soul, was driving him insane. He was well-aware that when Jack Frost (the winter) came, his favorite teammate will be always at his side. Only that he had to wait two more seasons until then, and the image in front of him of an specific blonde goddess and a perverted stripper just made him let out a severe growl. Kami, just led him some patience...Or he will challenge the stripper in another fight, the second time this day. And he didin't wanted to have his head slammed against the Titania's armor _thrice_ a day.

 _"Oh my, Gray!Had you really done that?It's insane!"_ The sweet laugh of his blonde partner echoed through his ears again and again, like a broken CD which replayed the same thing. He was at the edge of his nerves. One last strike..he tought. One last strike.

 _"Yea...Belive me or not but the fight with that monster really gave me an amazing workout...I mean...look at those babies."_ The raven haired half grinned at her, showing his biceps and hard abdomen. The blonde covered her face with her arms, but didin't hesistated to peak through her fingers at his well-toned abdomen and body. Her face was battling Erza's hair, as she showed a timid smile at Gray. However, that was the last strike. Natsu 's vein popped out of his forehead, as he runned towards the couple's table, and grabbing the blonde's waist, he threw her above his shoulder, running towards her apartment, despite her constantly hitting his back. He left the guild leaving there a doumbfounded Gray and a smirking bartmaid.

 _"Dammit Natsu!What's your problem, huh?!You can't just take me away like that!I was in the middle of an i **nteresting** conversation with Gray!"_

Turning towards her, the Fire Mage pinned her against the wall of her room , and lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

 _"Conversation my ass! Are you blind or something, Lucy?! I could smell his dirty intentions from a town!I'm sure he's head over heels for you...Tch , only if Juvia heard.."_ He growled, staring intensely into her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy froze. She opened her mouth to say something but the words got stuck in her throat. She was struggling into letting them free but she couldn't. The reason? His once mint green eyes he had before, were now replaced with the color of a melting lava .She could bet that there was a flame behind his iris, burning angry and ready to burn down everything around them.

 _"W-what if he is head over heels for me, huh?What's your fucking problem Natsu?Are you jealous or what?!M-maybe i'm head over heels for him too, ha!Gotcha!What will you have to say now, hm? What? You think that i'm gonna let you destory my chance with him?"_ Everything she said wasn't true at all. But this fire mage was driving her couldn't he let her be with who the hell she wants. She only looked at Gray with sister eyes. He was family for her. She wasn't that stupid to realize that all he did and why he showed her his abdomen was to make a certain water mage jealous.

At the hearing of her words, Natsu felt the sky falling onto his head, and pulling him underneath. He grabbed the blonde's shoulders, and with an outrageous smirk he smacked his lips onto hers, capturing them. If a thought like her being Gray's is crossing her mind again , he won't respond for his actions. So he forcefully entered his tongue in her mouth , exploring it. He nibbled at her lower lip, causing her to moan. And can i say, it turned him on so hard...The need of air made the two broke apart, both breathing havily, and one having an imense smirk on his face, while the other didin't knew is she should kiss him again or slap him on the face.

"W...what..." The blonde began to stutter, but was intrerrupted , when he closed the gap between them, pulling her into a more mild kiss than the wildest they shared before, as he unlocked their lips, to track her neck down with kisses.

She wasn't Natsu. Neither a fire dragon, but she couldn't help and feel on fire. She was burning up, and as the dragon slayer marked he as his own in a small hickey visible on her neck , she was sure that the heat coming from him wasn't bothering her at all, in the summer.

 **Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic and i really hope you all like it! It has 1121 words and i'm really sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Just for you to know, english isn't my first language, but i try my best! Reviews are very appreciated as i want to get more known here and i wanna make friends! With you was Elise...Until the next time..!**


End file.
